Back To The Future
by kaibagirl01
Summary: A girl buys these magical necklaces and gives them to her friends. They make a wish to go to the time of gundam wing. Their wish comes true and they end up in the middle of the action. Thanks to Mithros for the advice. Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

"Hey, you guys, wait up!" A brown haired girl yells to her friends. They stop and turn around to see their friend running towards them. The girl finally catches up with them. "What took you so long, Jessica?" A girl with chestnut colored hair in a braid down past her hips. "Sorry,Jennifer. I saw these really cool friendship necklaces and had to get them for us." Jessica says. "Cool." a girl with shoulder length brown hair says. "Thats why I got them, Aria." Jessica says "Can I have the one that looks like a shark's tooth?" a guy with black spikey hair asks. "Sure, Matthew." Jessica says. A piece of paper is sticking out of Jessica's pocket. "What's that?" A girl with long blonde hair asks. All the others look at Jessica. "Huh?" Jessica says as she looks at her pocket. "oh, this?" she asks pulling it out. "It came with the necklaces." She hands the paper over to a green haired girl. "It says something about putting the pieces together and making a wish." She says handing it back to Jessica. "It says it will come true."  
  
"Yeah right, Julie." Matthew says putting his necklace on. "But it would be cool to pretend," the blonde says. "I guess it couldn't hurt, Liz." Aria says. "I say we wish that we were in the Gundam Wing world." Jessica says.  
  
They put their pieces together and a bright light surrounds them.  
  
They all look down and have a totally new feeling, Freefall. They all look down. "Holy CRAP!!" Jessica screamed as she and the others fell through a small forest. "OOF!" They all said as they hit the ground, HARD. "Oh my God that hurt!" Jennifer said rubbing her now bruised backside. "No kidding!" They all yelled at her and Jessica. "Hey, chill!" Jennifer yelled. "How was I supposed to know we were going to freefall for ten minutes before we hit the ground." Jessica says. "Where are we?" Aria asks looking at her surroundings. "My guess would be that we're in the gundam wing world. "There is no..." A gunshot cut her off. They all laid down as flat as they could. "I think the Gundam pilots are over here!" They hear someone yell. "They quietly crawl behind a giant bush. "Now do you believe?" Jennifer whispers. Jessica just shakes in fear. "There s no way," she whispers. Well, we'll just have to act as decoys and find the pilots. "I can pass as Duo." Jennifer whispers.  
  
"I'll be Heero." Jessica whispers to Matthew.  
  
"I guess I'll be Wufei," Julie whispers. "I'll pose as Quatre then." Liz says. "Then, I guess I'll be Trowa. Anyone got any hair gel?" Aria whispers. "Then, I'll be the decoy." Matthew says, trying to sound brave, for the girls' sakes. "We'll sneak around until we find them." Jennifer whispers.  
  
After they finished their 'makeovers' they waited for Matthew's signal. "This would be cool if I weren't so terrified." Jessica whispers, watching for Matthew. Matthew runs out onto the field and whistles really loud so the soldiers could hear him. They took the bait and chased after him. "Let's go!" Aria whispers.  
  
"Dang! What have the guys done to get them in so much trouble?!" Liz asks as they run from the guards, trying to avoid bullets. "They're gundam pilots, remember?!" Aria yells back. "Oh Yeah!" Liz yells. Aria pulls Liz down a long hallway, losing the soldiers, just long enough to catch their breath. "I wonder...how...the others...are...doing...," Aria says trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Where is the stupid dungeon?!" Jennifer asks running from door to door down a huge hallway. "Wait, isn't this the same base as the one in the episode we saw last?" Julie asks. Jessica slaps her forehead in stupidity.  
  
"I knew this place looked familiar," she says.  
  
"Come on, I know where they are now," Jessica says as they walk down the corridor in OZ uniforms.  
  
"Crap!" Matthew curses as he runs into a dead end. The soldiers quickly surround him. "Well, I'm not going down without a fight,"he says. He fought them until he was surrounded and exhausted. They quickly hit him in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious.  
  
"We finally lost them." Aria says. "Hey, where are we?" Liz asks. "In your cell." They both spin around quickly. They see an old man in a trench coat. The guards quickly close the cell door. The guards walk off, as does the old man. "Dang! Dang,dang,dang!" Jennifer curses. "Cursing doesn't help." They both, once again spin around. There sit the gundam pilots. "Duo already tried." Heero says emotionless.  
  
"Well, at least we found them." Jennifer says. Liz just stares at the six boys. "Aren't there only supposed to be only five of you?" Liz asks. They take a closer look at the sixth teenage boy. "Matthew!!" They both exclaim in unison.  
  
"I can't get ahold of Matthew. Liz or Aria either. The stupid general must've caught them." Julie said throwing down the ear piece. "Jessica? Hello?" Jennifer said waving a hand in front of her face. Jessica grabs her hand and forces it down. "Shutup." she says. Jennifer and Julie look shocked. "We're right outside the dungeon she says before peaking back around the corner. "There are about a hundred soldiers in here." Julie says.  
  
"Then we're just going to have to take them all down then, won't we." Jessica says in a monotone. "Please, don't talk like that ever again. You sounded just like Heero." Julie says. "Yeah, it was kinda scary." Jennifer agrees.  
  
"Matthew. Matthew, wake up." Aria says, shaking her little brother. Matthew starts to open his eyes. "Thank goodness." Aria says. "Aria? They got you too?!" He asks as he tries to sit up. "It would appear that way," she said ignoring the looks she was getting from the other pilots, who were trying to ignore them. "We're never going to get out of here," He said, leaning his head against the brick wall behind him. "Jessica, Jennifer, and Julie are still out there," Aria says. "Like I said, we're never going to get out of here."  
  
"Okay, I've hacked into the security system. The red alert should go off in... 3, 2, 1," Jessica says. Just as she finished saying 'one' the alarm went off.  
  
"You're good." Jennifer says.   
  
Suddenly, the pilots, Aria, Liz, and Matthew, hear an alarm go off. "Told you they would get us out of here." Aria says.  
  
"Jessica Yuy and Jennifer Maxwell never fail!" Liz exclaimed.  
  
Heero and Duo look at eachother in shock.  
  
"Did you ever dought us?" They all look toward the cell door as it swings open. Aria runs toward the two figures in the doorway. "Its about time." Matthew says. "Hi, Matthew." Jessica says. "Jessica?!" Heero exclaims. "That would be me." she said. Then the memories start flooding back to her. "Brother?!" She asks in shock. "Brother?!" The girls exclaim. "If Jessica is Heero's twin, then that means, Jennifer must be..." Aria announces.  
  
"My twin? Yep." Duo says smiling. "Makes since why they are always fighting." Matthew says. "I hate to ruin this family reunion, but, THIS PLACE IS GOING TO BLOW IN FIVE MINUTES!!!" Liz exclaims.   
  
They move out of the dungeon and into the hanger. "Go get into the gundams." Heero tells the girls and Matthew. "There's not enough room for us in them." Julie says "How are you guys going to get out of here, then?" Duo asks. Jessica looks around the hanger. "Libra." she says finally. "What?" Julie asks. "What she means is, we could take the Libras." Jennifer says. "Not all of us know how to pilot moble suits, you know?" Aria says. "The Libras are bigger on the inside than the gundams. You can ride with us." Jessica says. "Is that okay?" Jennifer asks. "THREE MINUTES, PEOPLE!!" Liz yells jumping into the cockpit of one of the Libras. "Its either that or stay here and die. Your choice." Jessica said in a monotone. She then jumped into her Libra. "ROOM FOR ONE MORE!!" She yells from her cockpit. "Matthew, go with her. I'm worried about her. She's never acted this way before." Jennifer tells him. He obeys and jumps into the cockpit. "You three better hurry up." Duo says. "You too." Jennifer says before getting into her cockpit, followed by Julie and Aria.   
  
"ONE MINUTE 'TILL SELF-DESTRUCTION," A computerized voice says. The pilots jump into their gundams when they hear this.  
  
They all fly out of the base. The gundams and libras rock from the explosion.  
  
They land in front of the safehouse. They all get out of the suits and go inside. Howard is inside on the computer. "Hey, Howard!" Duo yells. Everyone covers their ears. "Oh. Your back earlier than I expected you. I see you've met the girls." Howard says calmly. Jessica is especially pissed off. "You're the one that sucked us out of our time, brought us here, and dropped us in the middle of an OZ BASE?!" Jessica yells at him from the back of the room. "Maybe." He says. "May I ask why?" She says trying to control her temper. "You can ask, but you probably won't get an answer." Howard says calmly. "Do you not know how to give someone a straight answer?" She asks. "No," he says.  
  
"OMEA O KOROSU!!" She yells trying to get at his throat. "She is a lot like Heero." Duo says trying to hold her back. "You have no idea how much they're alike." She says trying to hold on to a struggling Jessica. Jessica sees that she's not getting anywhere so she stops struggling. Duo and Jennifer set her down on the couch. "Why did you bring us here?" Liz asks finally. "There is another organization called White Fang." Howard says. 


	2. Thanks

Sorry, if you thought this was a new chapter. I want to thank Claire aka Mithros for the advice. If everyone would be so kind as to read and review her stories I'm sure she would be verry grateful. Hey, Claire, thanks again. 


	3. Training

"There is a new organization called WF aka World Federation and," Howard said but was cut off by Jessica. "And you want our help defeating them," Jessica says from her seat on the couch. "Yes," Howard says. Jessica and Trinity smirk. The others just stare. An awkward silence passes over the room. "What about us? I mean, we have no idea how to operate the suits. Heck, we don't even know how to fight!" Liz says.  
  
"Speak for yourself," Julie says. "You know how to fight?" Matthew asks. "Duh. If you don't believe me then ask Wufei," she says. Matthew looks at Wufei. Wufei sighs. "The onna and I grew up together. She and Meiran..." He trails off. "What he means is that Meiran and I would do some embarrasing things to him, like Mpph!" a red Wufei covers her mouth. "Don't you dare!" He says. Julie pouts. She then gets an idea. She licks his hand.   
  
"Damn it woman! That was sick!" He yells. "No kidding. When was the last time you washed your hands?" She says. Everyone except Julie and Wufei sweatdrop.   
  
"What do we know about WF?" Jessica asks. "Huh? Oh, right. WF is the rest of OZ and White Fang combined," Howard says. "Who's the leader?" Trinity asks. "We don't know yet," Howard says. "And about the other girls. They will start their training tomorrow. You two have some catching up to do." "AWWW MAN!" Trinity and Jessica say in unison. "Pinch, poke you owe me a coke," Jessica says. "Damn," Trinity says.  
  
~*~* Tomorrow ~*~*  
  
"Good to see everyone up and ready," Howard says. "Yeah right," Trinity whispers to Jessica. Jessica smirks. "You all know where to go?" All of them nod and leave except Trinity and Jessica. You two still have the same trainers. Trinity, you have Pro.G and Jessica, Dr.J," Howard says. "WHAT?! That old hag is still alive?! Damn! What did he do, discover the fountain of life?!" Jessica says exasperated. "Oh man," Trinity says. 


End file.
